Pure Love
by KNDfreak
Summary: She wanted pure love. She wanted to know the difference between each love. And when she dies, she wanted it to be pure love. Started out as crap, but then it came together. lol.


It's not enough to have just romance in your life.

It's not enough to have just sex and kisses either.

Love.

An unexplainable emotion.

So many twists and turns. So many rough and wild rides. And just when you think have seen it all, Love comes and bites you in the ass even harder.

Love is delicate, pure, and if fed properly, then it'll grow into something much more meaningful, something that makes living possible.

And yet....

Love is the replica of hate. That sweet innocence can and will roughly turn sour, leaving nothing but emptiness and anger. But, unlike hate, it is much more deeper and much more painful. Love can never make you forget, and when it finally decides to let go, you're trying so hard NOT to.

Love is dark. Love fuels hate, anger, sadness, and depression. Because, without being stable, you slowly find yourself breaken piece by piece until you are screaming bloody murder. Shed tears, and realize just how wrong and cold the world REALLY is. And there's not a damn thing you can do about.

Searching hoplessly, trying to find the one who can make you whole, you find yourself longing for that certain someone and feel envy or hatred when someone else have something you're begging to get.

But enough of that. No more dark thoughts, shall we? Lets see Love in a whole new view.

Like the said beginning, Love is pure. Rather or not it makes you or breaks you, is up to you. Most people are dumbfounded when they realize that their partner does not care for them as they should. Most think Love was troublesome (Shika pun unintented). And most find themselves with the same problem....

_Am I not enough?_

_Am I doing something wrong?_

_If he likes her, was it because she has something that I don't?_

_Am I THAT weak?_

And some of the times, it may not be just you.

_She thinks I'm not putting enough effort in this relationship. Where am I lacking?_

_She thinks I'm cheating. Maybe she is too._

_We're too far apart, she says. Yet I'm trying so hard not to be. I love her. Why isn't she letting me close enough to prove that?_

And when confronted, more problems that was never releaved arrives.

_Why are we splitting up?_

_I don't want it to end like this. I want her here!_

_Why does he keep doing this to me?!_

_We were meant for each other at first. What happened?_

_Where and when did our love suddenly become sour?_

It's not the fact that you don't try, it's the fact that the Love was never there. If you're, for one moment, happy being with this person and next, you're dull and yet you complain when they find someone else, it's merely Puppy Love that you greedily want. Puppy Love dies whenever you have something you've wanted for a long time and when you finally got it, it suddenly disappears. You're not interested once you got it. And rather to give it to someone else, you keep it, control it, make sure it'll never want anyone else ever again.

And that's a problem.

Love isn't made to be one-sided. It doesn't fit, and despite someone else pleads and wants, you're only happy with the thing you have been eyeing and yet find yourself dull with it. Like I said before, it was Love that was never there. Pure Love comes from the heart, and is truly happy with only one person.

Lusty Love is Want Love. Similar to Puppy Love, but different in the same breath. Lusty Love is when someone only wants you for sex and leaves in the morning, looking for anything target, but unlike Puppy Love, Lusty Love doesn't care if that person they've slept with is hurt and when angered, it usually leads to rough sex (rape) or abuse.

Try not to get caught up with a person like that. It only leads to heartbreak and pain, and maybe hatred towards one another.

Sad Love is the opposite of Happy Love. You are desperately wanting what you can't have. Rather it be a crush or a boy/girl you barely even know. While the other is playing, smiling, and enjoying time with their buddies, you find yourself looking longingly at them, wishing to go up to them and talk. Most call this Shy Love as well. Not very one-sided, but at the same, it is. If the person ignores you and looks at you weird, it means they are either too stupid to realize this fact or they just aren't into you.

Sad/Shy Love usually ends up in tears. You have 1 out of 100 chances that it may happen to you.

Happy Love usually have a glow to it. When you're around a certain person, you find yourself smiling, blushing, and maybe even giggling. You may even be talking their ears off, but it's for a good cause. Normally, Happy Love don't have a nervous bone in their body, but if they do, they usually cover it up with a smile and a comment that might lead to uncomfortable silence. Not one-sided at all if the person they like does the same.

The downside to Happy Love is that they are sensitive to pain. Too happy and bubbly, they forget that words hurt more then any physical pain. If you are or have someone who is like this, take your time with them. Otherwise, they might end up depressed and turn into Agony Love.

Agony Love is love of depression. Having been hurt more then twice, they think no one is good enough to understand their pain. They were once happy creatures, but when it all got too much and having to shed tears more then once a month, they turned Agony. Depressed and alone is what they run on, and are too afraid to come out of it when a person comes into their life. Think of the cancer (the sign) when dealing with this one. Their emotions gets the best of them, but their main emotion they might wear are loneliness, sadness, and if provoked, they might become irritable. Usually, they end up giving you a cold shoulder if you ever so much as to hurt them once they've trusted you.

Agony Love have too much sadness around them. They don't work in groups and likes to be alone. The upside to this is that they can take their emotion and turn into something wonderful when dealing with something that requires creativity. Like Happy Love, take your time and don't react to your inner emotions if they are too sad. They may need a shoulder to cry on, so be prepared to be use a napkin.

Angry Love, or Jealous Love, is love that only requires needy attention. If they don't get it, they become angry and pout, whine, or just about anything that might get your attention. Be EXTRA careful when dealing with this one. They only have eyes for you, and they expect the same. The thing about Angry Love is that they are easily jealous lovers. Rather you are paying attention to the girl or boy that is flirting with you or not, your Angry lover will probably notice and immediately resort to violence, or harsh words that will make a sensitive person cry. Once the flirter disappears, she/he will turn to you, and be prepare to start a war. Angry lovers normally go around, stating false statements about how their lovers don't care enough or that they are cheating on them. If you can deal with the fire, then this lover is perfect for you.

Angry/Jealous Love is not one-sided. You have their attention as long as you don't do something stupid or something that's equal to an Angry Love's wrath. Since Angry Love are always needy for attention, they'll do anything if it meant keeping the spotlight on them.

Flirty Love is love that is taken lightly. Maybe a little too lightly, since these lovers are always on a look-out for a hottienear by. They normally flirt with you until they are their way with you (not like that), and then you'll have their attention. But be warned, just because you are cute and adorable, doesn't mean they'll stick with you to the very end. Because of their nature, Flirty lovers normally flirt with another person if they are cute enough. Jealous lovers they may be if someone tries to take you away from them, but they always bounce right back after being pushed down. And, being the natural flirters they are, they'll do anything in the book to have you.

These lovers are very one-sided, they can't really be trusted when they notice someone looking up and down at them. And after while, you might become tad bit of a boring stick with them. Can't really say anything to help you if you have one of them.

Loyal Love is one of the most powerful love there is. Part of Pure Love, Loyal Love is bound to stick with you until the day you die. They can never be taken as the fun one in the group and it's simply because they are too much in love with you. When it comes to parties, yes, they are most fun ones around, but when they are love, they are there to serve you on hands and feet. They'll treat you as a prince or princess, and make sure you're are happy with what they got you. Probably will buy you a biggest piece of gold that you ever seen. You can trust them to make a right decision when it comes down you and someone that they haven't met before.

Because they are too much in love with you, Loyal lovers may smother you a bit. They only want was best and though it may seem childish to you, but you'll have to learn to deal with it if you ever want someone to faithful to you. Don't think they are jealous lovers, just more aware of what's going on and who it's happening to. Not at all one-sided.

And then, finally Pure Love. One of the most wonderful and powerful Love there is. Too true to the heart, Pure Love only wants one thing thing from you; your love in return. They are always there, just like Loyal Love, and will always help you. In return, they want nothing more but to feel like they are wanted. Pure lovers works hard on hand and feet, they want everything right for you. They'll do their best and be damned if they don't get what you wanted. Because they the most faithful to you, they usually protective of you. Most would wear a 'BACK OFF!' sign or just watch the scene unfold until it gets too much and do something about it. They are needy attention lovers too, but it's YOUR attention they want, yours and only yours. If you ever to get into trouble, you can bet, no matter how far you are, that they will be there to take the heat.

Because their love is so pure, they are often taken advantage of. And when that happens, their once pure white love suddenly becomes dark and often find themselves on a brick of sanity. Scared, lonely, and probably confused on what they did wrong, Pure lovers often dreamt of the past, and stay living in the past. Because of that, they might become too cold for anyone to reach them. When that happens, their Pure love is changed into Agony, Angry, or Sad/Shy love. To once feel like an adorable angel to now a fallen one, it hits homes. For you to ever get their love back, make them feel safe and that they totally have your trust. Show them that you wouldn't dare cross the line. Let them know that they aren't at any guilt for someone else's horrible behavior.

So, do we have a clear understanding now? Good. Because Love comes in many different forms, and if treated properly, then it'll grow into something more, something beautiful, something amazing. And really, all it takes is two.

"Oi, Hinata!" Hinata stopped writting and looked up see her boyfriend. She smiled.

"Hai, Naruto?" Naruto grinned.

"Just getting some ramen. Want to come with?" He asked. Hinata closed her journal as she nodded.

"Sure, just wait a minute." She said and started to get dress. Once she did, Hinata walked up to Naruto and grabbed his arm, smiling. Suddenly, a bouquet of white and purple flowers were in her face. She blinked and looked at Naruto, who grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry about yesterday. I had to go on a mission. So, happy birthday?" Hinata smiled as she grabbed and flowers and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Naru-kun." Naruto nodded as they went in to eat.

* * *

_A/n: Started out something boring and then it turned into adivces on what lover you had and then it became a story. LOL. I can't make up my mind for shit XD _


End file.
